Mistaken
by S2animeluverS2
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are twins… one of them gets mixed up for another and Inu yasha falls in love with the wrong one.
1. ThE tWiNs

Mistaken  
  
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are twins. one of them gets mixed up for another and Inu yasha falls in love with the wrong one.  
  
A/N: It's may be a little boring at the beginning. But it's the introduction, you know? You can't miss out on those things. I promise I'll soon put them into action!! =D I hope you'll review!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: tHe TwInS  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning with a big yawn. She groaned as she realized it was the first day of school. It was her junior year and she planned to make it a very memorable year, considering the fact, that last year, not everything went right. Kikyo, her identical twin was always center of attention.  
  
She quickly got out of bed and changed into her green and white uniform. She combed her long, silky raven black hair, then grabbed her school things and dashed down the stairs.  
  
When she skidded into the kitchen, she saw that Kikyo was already there, with her uniform on. The only difference was that Kikyo's hair was tied up and Kagome's wasn't. She was eating a piece of toast and reading the newspaper.  
  
Kikyo looked up when she saw Kagome pulled out a chair and sat down. "G'morning was all she said.  
  
They weren't very close like most sisters or twins were. Kagome tried hard to develop a special relationship between them, but it was obvious that Kikyo wanted to be left alone. That was just like Kikyo. Smart, pretty, talented, and really, really quiet. Kagome didn't know what was so good about all that, but everyone liked Kikyo for it. Kikyo always kept everything to herself and never showed anything about how she felt. Girls were always trying to become friends with her and boys were always falling over her.  
  
It wasn't like people never fallen over Kagome, plenty did in fact. Just people Kagome weren't interested in.  
  
She even went out with a guy just last year. Kouga, the guy she thought she loved turned out to be a total jerk. At the same time he was dating her, he was dating two other girls as well. When she found out, she dumped him right away. What made her mad was that he didn't seem so sad about that.  
  
When Kagome saw all the friends that Kikyo had, she was glad that she at least had Sango. Sango was her best friend ever since they met in high school.  
  
"Hey," Kagome replied. She sat there, trying to come up with something to talk about. Right when she was about to open her mouth to speak, Kikyo stood up and left the kitchen.  
  
Kagome hurriedly finished her toast and caught up with her. They walked to school together everyday, but there was always the uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
As they got to the school campus, almost everyone turned around to greet Kikyo. They glanced at Kagome and gave her a little smile.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard someone behind her call out.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Sango rushing up to her. Sango grabbed Kagome's schedule out of her hand and began comparing their schedules. Kagome glanced behind her and saw that Kikyo already went on ahead of her.  
  
"Gosh," Sango muttered. "We don't have any class together. WE only have the same lunch period!"  
  
Kagome peered over Sango's shoulder and glanced at her schedule. "Hey. your schedule's pretty much the same as Kikyo's, though."  
  
"How interesting." Sango said. "I don't really care about being in her class you know?" Sango never really liked Kikyo, but Kagome never found out why. It's not like Kikyo was this stuck up snob or anything.  
  
"Well, just telling you." Kagome said. They walked into the school doors and into the hall. Kagome walked to her locker as Sango did the same on the opposite side of Kagome's.  
  
"Well, I'd better get to math class," Sango said. "Bye! And see soon at lunch!" Kagome waved goodbye and headed off to her first period class.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kikyo glanced sideways and saw a pair of golden eyes staring intently at her. The boy who's been staring at her suddenly dropped his gaze when he saw her turn around. The boy was actually pretty cute, with his long, white- silver hair. She then turned her head back, staring off into space. A bunch of girls were crowded around her desk and talking, but she didn't even here them.  
  
Kikyo never found boys interesting, but this one was an exception. She didn't know why though. She smiled to herself, finding out that he was at least kinda interested in her.  
  
She remembered back to the other day, when Kagome had offered to take her along with Sango to a carnival. Since she was going to be third-wheel, now she decided that she wanted to take some one else with her. She thought and thought about who she was going take, but she couldn't deny who she wanted to go with.  
  
Throughout the whole class period, she thought about the boy with the golden eyes. By the end of the period, she decided to ask him out to the carnival with her, but first, she had to find out what his name was.  
  
The bell rang and all the students rushed out. She saw him walk out the door. She hurriedly rushed out, too, and "accidentally" bumped into him.  
  
"Oh, oops," Kikyo said, smiling shyly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He turned around with a gruff expression. "Its okay," he said and just left.  
  
'Oh, great,' Kikyo thought. 'Now I just missed my chance.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into the cafeteria and scanned for Sango. She found her sitting at their original spot at the far corner.  
  
"Hi," Sango said. "Guess what? I am in Kikyo's classes. In fact, half of my classes are with her."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said with little enthusiasm.  
  
Sango peered at her face closely. "You don't seem very... uh... you seem very out-of-it right now. Is anything wrong?  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down. "I can't believe I'm stuck in the same class as Kouga! Its bad enough that we're in the same class, but I also got stuck sitting next to me!"  
  
"Ouch," Sango winced.  
  
"You know what he did today?" Kagome said, suddenly getting angry. "He tried to kiss me and when people turned around and saw it, he blamed it on me. He said that I was trying to kiss him... like i want to! He said 'oh, Kagome couldn't get enough of me, even after last year when I broke up with her. She just can't stand it.' And you know what? It was me who dumped him and him who tried to kiss me!"  
  
"Er... ok." Sango said. "Calm down a bit. Your getting a little loud." As if proving to her, Sango pointed at a couple of staring eyes behind Kagome.  
  
"Whatever, I just hate this school year already."  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Wow' Kikyo thought as she glanced around the people in her class. 'The boy with the golden eyes is like, in almost all my classes! Is he in this class as well? This is getting interesting. I've got to get him to ask me out.'  
  
Just before the bell rang, she saw him make it just in time into the same class as she was in. Kikyo had made sure that the seat beside her was empty just in case there was a situation like this.  
  
Since the only seat left was the one next to Kikyo, the boy took his seat next to her.  
  
Kikyo smiled at him and said, "Hi, I'm Kikyo." He nodded at her and stared straight ahead again.  
  
Kikyo groaned inward. 'At this rate, I'll never get him to ask me out. Not to mention I don't even know his name. The only way is to ask him out myself.'  
  
She sat through impatiently for the one and a half hour lecture given by the teacher. Nobody was really listening either, so she doodled in her notepad and realized that she drew the guy she sat next to. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the boy turn around when someone whispered, "Inu yasha!"  
  
'Oh,' Kikyo thought. 'So his name is Inu yasha! Score one!'  
  
The bell rang soon and Kikyo tapped on his shoulder before he could go anywhere. "Hey, I know this is kind of soon, and we don't know each other that well yet, but can I ask you a question?" He stared at her and seemed it seemed like he was listening, so she went on. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to a carnival with me this weekend. Would you like to?" It all came out in a rush.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I really really hope you like it!! I might delete it if I don't really like it... but I just want you to know that Inu yasha and Kagome WILL end up together! 


	2. Getting Ready

Mistaken  
  
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are twins. one of them gets mixed up for another and Inu yasha falls in love with the wrong one.  
  
A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story!! Thanks! I'm sorry if it's going to take a while before Inu yasha and Kagome actually gets together. But Kagome and Inu yasha will 'kinda' meet at the end. hopefully. You can make some suggestions about what I should write about in my story if you want! ^-^ It'll help me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The bell rang soon and Kikyo tapped on his shoulder before he could go anywhere. "Hey, I know this is kind of soon, and we don't know each other that well yet, but can I ask you a question?" He stared at her and seemed it seemed like he was listening, so she went on. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to a carnival with me this weekend. Would you like to?" It all came out in a rush.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Ready  
  
There was a long pause before he answered. "Sure," he finally agreed.  
  
"Cool," Kikyo said, a smug starting to form on her lips. "I'll call you tonight." She then walked away, leaving him behind.  
  
As she turned around the corner, she saw Kagome, with her friends gathered around her. There was Sango, Miroku, and a third person. She was surprised to find that 'someone' to be Kouga. Kagome seemed to be trying to get rid of him, but he just kept following. As they past her, Kagome gave her a small smile, which Kikyo didn't bother replying to.  
  
Sometimes, Kikyo thought that Kagome tried way too hard to be nice and to develop this 'special' bond between them. Kikyo couldn't care less if they spoke to her not. She even found it annoying when Kagome tried to make a conversation between them.  
  
She found it more annoying when her 'friends' were giggling and gossiping around her. It was so sickening. As long as she got what she wanted, she didn't care about anything else. She didn't want any friends. They were too much pain in the butt.  
  
She knew that everyone thought she was this 'quiet' and 'nice' person, even the type of girl who'd suit as the class-president type, but she wasn't. She was a big faker. It was all just an act.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inu yasha heard the phone ring just as he walked through the front door of his house. He just came back from soccer practice and felt sore almost everywhere.  
  
The phone kept ringing as he waited for his mom to pick up the phone. When no one picked the phone up, he sighed loudly and grabbed it. "What?" he said irritated into the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said a girl's face he didn't recognize. "Is this Inu yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," the girl's voice said. "I'm Kikyo, you know, the girl you sit next to in my biology class."  
  
Inu yasha suddenly remembered what had happened that day. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well, I just need to make sure your going and all," Kikyo said.  
  
"Sure, I'll go. I have nothing better to do." Inu yasha really did have nothing to do during the weekends. Just going over to his friends house and play basketball and soccer at the park.  
  
"Great! So we'll meet at the front gate of the carnival. I'll be there with my sister and her friend. I'll just wave to you so that it'll be easy for you to find me, ok?"  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye!" Kikyo said and hung up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Why not?!" Kagome exclaimed, her smile disappearing.  
  
"My mom just announced that we were going to go visit our grandparents this weekend so I can't go to the carnival with you and Kikyo," Sango said with a sigh. "I really was looking forward to it."  
  
"Don't worry. It's okay," Kagome said. But deep down, she felt really sad because it's not like she was looking forward to spend an evening alone with her sister, who barely even looks at her.  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. It was almost 6:30 and she was supposed to be back from Sango's house by 6:00. "Oh, shoot. I really have to go now, Sango. I'm supposed to be eating soon." She gathered her belongings and stuffed it into her already stuffed backpack.  
  
Sango stood up and walked her downstairs of her big house and to the front door. "I'll call you later!" she yelled out as Kagome quickly disappeared out of her sight.  
  
As Kagome opened the door to her front door, she noticed that her mom's car still wasn't in the driveway. She stepped into her Victorian house and peered into the kitchen. Kikyo was there, eating already.  
  
"Mom said she was going to be back later today." Kikyo said. "Lucky you, huh?"  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Err. yeah. I kind of lost track of time. Oh, yeah, I have to tell you something about the carnival. A change of plans." She sat down on the dining table across from Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah, me, too," Kikyo said, with unusual warmth in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Sango just told me that she was going to be visiting her grandparents this weekend, so she can't make it," Kagome said.  
  
"That's okay because I just invited someone else," Kikyo said with the first genuine smile Kagome had ever seen. Kikyo was just usually ignorant and carefree.  
  
Oh, great, Kagome thought, now I'm going to be third-wheel, tagging along.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked, suddenly interested. Kikyo had tons of friends, but it didn't seem like she really enjoyed their company.  
  
"This guy I just met today."  
  
"A guy you just met?" Kagome repeated. "Isn't that a little sudden? .not that there's anything wrong with it," she added quickly.  
  
"I don't know. Just felt like it."  
  
Kagome had figured she was going to say that. With no explanation, nothing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inu yasha sat, listening to Kikyo jabber away. He had noticed that she put on some make-up on today. Just a tint of eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss. She was pretty, alright, but did she always have to be this boring? He thought.  
  
In the morning, when they had bumped into each other, they agreed that they would eat lunch together. He told his friends that, so now, they were alone.  
  
Kikyo was still talking about her make-up. How well she put them on and how she helped everyone else with it, even after the last 10 minutes. Seriously, Inu yasha thought. How long can you talk about make-up?  
  
"Inu yasha?" Kikyo said leaning forward, and waving her arms in front of her. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
Inu yasha snapped back to reality and acted as if he had been listening. He gave a tight smile and said, "Sure."  
  
I can't even stand eating lunch with her, so how can I stand spending the whole evening on Saturday with her? .at least her sister's going, too. Hopefully, she'll come up with something interesting to talk about.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kikyo woke up with a sore throat on Saturday morning. Oh, no, she thought. Today's the day first official date with Inu yasha. This can't be happening. I hope I get better in the evening. I'll just take some pills and medicine.  
  
*~*~*  
  
By the afternoon, Kikyo didn't get better, but worse. It was a pretty weird, to get so sick all of a sudden. Now, she couldn't even talk and her fever was getting worse. She was way too sick to go out. (She's hopeless when she's sick.)  
  
She really, really wanted to go, but she was too sore to even get out of bed. When she heard someone walk by her room, she suddenly thought of a brilliant idea and called out, "Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah," she heard her answer. Kagome opened the door slightly and stuck her head in.  
  
"You know how I might not make it to the carnival?" Kikyo asked. "Well, this is supposed to be Inu yasha and my first date. It's really, really important to me." She paused.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I want you to know perfectly well that it's really, really important to me," she repeated. "Since he doesn't know you that well, I know that he might not want to go if I don't go. And since this is a once in a life time thing, I want 'me' to make it."  
  
Kagome realized what Kikyo was asking for. "No way!"  
  
"Please?" Kikyo pleaded. (A/N: That's seriously not like her, but you know, she's a little desperate right now. She'll be more like herself at the end.) "All you have to do is go there as me. I'll call him and say that 'you're' sick today so that you won't make it. You're really outgoing so you can do well."  
  
Kikyo looked so pathetic and pitiable that Kagome almost laughed. At the same time, Kikyo was thinking, Gosh, I can't believe I just begged her to do something for me, not to mention that I complimented her!  
  
At the end, Kagome agreed. Kikyo called Inu yasha afterwards, while Kagome got changed.  
  
As Kagome got changed into the baby blue tank top and short, navy-blue mini skirt that Kikyo had demanded her to wear, she realized that Kikyo almost looked well enough to go herself. Sure, she was still coughing, but Kagome freaked out when she tried to get out of wearing the mini skirt and Kikyo started to get fired up for no reason.  
  
Kagome thought she was going through hell when Kikyo began to put make-up on her and curled her hair. She never put any make-up on before and she never liked putting her hair up.  
  
She watched in horror as her clean face turned into a clown-like face. Of course, she was just being dramatic.  
  
She never knew that Kikyo would be this obsessed about a date. Actually, she didn't know much about Kikyo.  
  
Soon, it was time to go. Before she left, Kikyo showed her a picture of Inu yasha in last year's yearbook so that she'd recognize him when she saw him. Dang, Kagome thought. He is drop-dead gorgeous!  
  
.  
  
Kagome scanned for Inu yasha in the front of the park where the carnival was held. Suddenly, she saw a boy with golden eyes and long, white-silver hair arrive.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally, I'm done with my second chappie!! 


	3. At the Carnival

Mistaken  
  
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are twins. one of them gets mixed up for another and Inu yasha falls in love with the wrong one.  
  
A/N: Well, of course, Kikyo would never actually ask Kagome to go on her date... but this way, it would be much easier...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome scanned for Inu yasha in the front of the park where the carnival was held. Suddenly, she saw a boy with golden eyes and long, white-silver hair arrive.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: At the carnival  
  
Is that Inu yasha? She thought. It has to be. That guy looks exactly like the one Kikyo showed me.  
  
Before she could think twice, she called out, "Inu yasha! Over here!"  
  
She saw two pairs of golden eyes turn towards her. Gee, he's even better- looking in person. It is just like Kikyo to land on one of the best looking guys at school.  
  
Kagome watched as Inu yasha sauntered over. She didn't know why, but she felt butterflies in her stomach. What made him more adorable than he already was were his ears! They are so cute!  
  
Inu yasha stood there, awkwardly. He cleared his throat, "so... um... you look especially nice today."  
  
"Uh, thank you," Kagome said, uncertainly. Considering how Kikyo acts when she was around her, she decided to act like a nice, proper, and calm person. She thought that would be a little boring, but after all, this was Kikyo's date.  
  
Together, they walked over to the ticket booth and entered. Kagome looked around. It was such a beautiful night. She loved how the carnival's lights glowed under the sky. She even enjoyed by just looking at the moon and stars. "So, what do you want to do first?" Kagome asked. There were so many rides that she wanted to go on.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you decide?"  
  
"Well, ok!" Kagome smiled mischievously, "How about the roller coaster? That would be so fun!"  
  
"Uh, sure," Inu yasha agreed. Personally, he didn't like roller coasters. Ever since he was small, it made him feel like barfing after the rides, but he didn't want Kikyo to know that. It would be ruining their fun. They got in line for the roller coaster.  
  
Gee, I hope she won't start talking about make-up and all for the next half an hour we're here, stuck in line, he thought. I think I'll fall asleep if that happens.  
  
"So," Kagome started off, thinking of something to talk about. "Do you have a brother or sister?" she asked lamely. I think that's how Kikyo would start off with, Kagome thought, tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, I have an older brother," Inu yasha said bitterly.  
  
"Oh." Ok... he didn't seem to like his brother much. That's at least one thing she found out. She also realized that he didn't talk much. He wasn't much of a talker. I guess its up to me to make a conversation.  
  
She isn't talking about make up again. Thank God! Inu yasha thought at the same time. But then, she started talking about her family. He wasn't particularly interested in that either.  
  
"...a sister, and a little brother!" Kagome finished off.  
  
Inu yasha tried to look as interested as he could. He kept sticking in little comments like "Yeah," and an "I agree," so that it would seem like he was paying attention to her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He looked out straight ahead and saw there was still another half way to wait.  
  
"So! What about you?"  
  
Kagome must have noticed the confused expression on his face, so she repeated the question. "What are your likes and dislikes?"  
  
Gosh, this is such a lame conversation, Kagome and Inu yasha both thought.  
  
Inu yasha thought hard. It wasn't hard to think of. I like hanging out with my friends, and I dislike being bored and having to go through this night. He thought of plenty of things, but decided it wouldn't be appropriate to say at this time.  
  
No offense, sis, but acting like you is really boring, Kagome thought to herself. I can't believe I have to go through the whole night, acting like this. At least there are rides and games to play.  
  
Inu yasha gave a short laugh. "Well, I do have likes and dislikes, but I think that the list will go on forever. We wouldn't want to listen to all that would we?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I guess not. Anyway, do you like sports or anything?"  
  
That was something he was interested in. "Sure, I'm on the school's football team," Inu yasha said, as if that was the most obvious thing. Well, at least most people would know that.  
  
Kagome smacked her head. "How could I forget?" For the last five minutes of waiting in line, the waited in silence. They listened to everyone else chatter and watched them having lots of fun.  
  
Soon, Inu yasha and Kagome were sitting in the very first row of the roller coaster. Kagome had insisted that it would be more fun that way.  
  
During the ride, Kagome screamed along with other people as they went down a huge slope and passed a loop. Inu yasha just kept praying that he wouldn't barf right after the ride.  
  
"That was so fun!" Kagome exclaimed. She examined Inu yasha closely. It seemed like he had just seen a ghost or something. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Inu yasha forced a smile. "Yeah." But Kagome just looked at him uncertainly. She was going to ask again, but Inu yasha shot her a look that told her not to bother.  
  
Kagome shut her mouth, then opened them again and asked, "Now what do you want to go on?"  
  
"Anything, just not another roller coaster."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, as she realized the truth. "Oh! Do you not like going on roller coasters? Is that why you looked so sick after it?"  
  
Inu yasha denied it quickly. "No, it's not that, it's just that, I already ate before I came, so I'm kind of full."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, understanding. "Okay." She looked for other things to do and spotted a booth, where it 'tested' your archery skills. She grabbed Inu yasha's hand and led him over to the booth. When she got pumped up about something, she forgot everything else. She LOVED archery. In this case, she forgot to be the innocent and quiet girl that Kikyo was.  
  
Kagome began to chatter non-stop about how she loved archery.  
  
"You see, ever since my sister and I were small, our grandpa taught us everything about archery. It became an interest of ours and we took lessons not only from him, but also with other teachers! I guess you could say we're okay at it." Actually, Kagome and Kikyo were experts with this archery stuff. For fun, they would compete each other. It was rare when any of them would beat the other. They were both as good as the other.  
  
She paid one dollar and received 3 arrows and a bow. For every bull's eye, a humungous stuffed dog was rewarded. This'll be simple, Kagome thought, not to brag or anything.  
  
Of course, Kagome got a bull's eye on the really first try. Kagome grinned triumphantly as the arrow hit the center of the target, as everyone else gaped at her in surprise. "Aww... you're so cute!" Kagome said, hugging the fuzzy stuffed dog she won.  
  
"Wow, you're good all right," Inu yasha commented. Kagome had forgotten that she was there with him, so she offered him the last two arrows she had. "You want to try?"  
  
Inu yasha chuckled, "It's okay. I'm not really good at this. Why don't you go ahead and finish them? Just make sure you know that if you get another two bull's eye, you'll be carrying three stuffed dogs."  
  
"No, you got it all wrong. You mean you'll be carrying the three dogs. After all, you are the guy here. Won't you be a man and carry it?" Kagome teased.  
  
Inu yasha tried to look at her as disgustedly as he could. "For you? Uh.... no thank you," he said curtly. "Before you go on, let me remind you that you haven't even won them yet."  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't worry, I will." And she did. "And you were saying...?"  
  
"Are you serious? I'm supposed to go around with these three dogs?"  
  
"I was just kidding! Well, not really. You and I will both hold one, thank you very much, and as for the last one, I'm going to give it away." Kagome took one of the stuffed animal and offered it to a little, cute girl, about 5 years old, waiting for her dad to win one for her. It didn't seem like her dad was making any progress. Before he could say anything, Kagome insisted that it was all right, that she still had another two.  
  
The man gave her a smile. "Thank you so much. I don't see how you can do that." Then, he took the 5 year old girl by the hand and walked off.  
  
Kagome took one and gave the other one to Inu yasha to hold.  
  
"Why do you need two of them?"  
  
"Well, one for me and one for my sister. I doubt that my brother would want one."  
  
"Oh, I see. But I still don't see why you can't carry both of them for yourself." Inu yasha complained.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't know anyone who is as weak in the arm as you are. Be a pal and hold it for me, please. Is that better?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
Kagome smirked. "I won," she said simply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: hehe... I finally took the time to finish this chapter that I started a month ago. I was always stuck on the first few paragraphs... anyways, hope u enjoyed it! 


End file.
